Case Study
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: So the Kaiser thought the Digital World wasn't "real?" Let's take that a step farther...


Case Study

**Case Study**

**-------------------**

**Original Report written by Dr. Kido Jyou, MD**

**Translation by Sally Mikamura**

**Original English Publication _The Psychiatric Journal of Medicine, circa 2027,12 March ed._**

** **

**_Exhibit A:_**

**_Ichijouji Ken_**

**_ _**

Personal involvement aside, Ichijouji Ken was perhaps the most intense example of a sociopath in modern Japan.Suffice to say, Ichijouji did not believe living creatures other than himself to be "real."The accounts of those close to him indicate that after the death of his elder brother, Osamu, in the year 2000, he lost the ability to connect with people he with which he came in contact.However, due to his vast intelligence, the likes of which no other person in history can be accredited with, Ichijouji was able to feign normalcy, despite his personal understanding that nothing on Earth would happen without his consent.

As such, his fall as the ruler, Kaiser if you will, of the Digital World came as a great shock to him.It was the first occurrence in his recent memory of something that he was against happening.For more information of both the Digital World and the reign of the Kaiser, please consult _The Manifestation** of Data by Dr. Izumi Koushiro, Ph.D.**_

After his defeat, Ichijouji was approached by one Motomiya Daisuke.Though there have been no studies on his boy, it is accurate to say that he had an unequaled sense of optimism and uncanny persistence.Despite his, albeit limited, knowledge of Ichijouji's past and actions, he remained confidant in the fact that Ichijouji was not conventionally "evil."To be fair, Ichijouji was not evil; as a sociopath, he had no understanding of morality and is therefore more accurately labeled as insane.

A passage from Motomiya's personal account of events entitled _Kindness Corrupted is presented at the end of this section._

Ichijouji, all though unresponsive to Motomiya's initial attempts, eventually came to the conclusion that if he were to spend time with his former adversaries, he would be able to study their strengths, weaknesses and understand what binded them together to more easily defeat them in a second confrontation.

The other children, Inoue Miyako, Hida Iori, Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari, exhibited hostility towards Ichijouji, something which has led experts to believe that Motomiya had trouble connecting emotionally to other creatures, while the opposing children were more sympathetic to the plight of the digimon.

However, Motomiya's persistence and Ichijouji's ability to hide his true agenda and feelings paid off eventually and the children were won over by the charm of the known "media darling."It was then that Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Izumi Koushiro, Ishida (then Tachenouchi) Sora, Tachikawa Mimi and myself were able to create our own friendships with Ichijouji. 

His plans against the Chosen Children were complex.He created illusionary relationships between himself and all of us.He proclaimed Motomiya to be his best friend, Ishida Yamato to be a brother figure for him, Izumi to be a mentor, respect for Yagami Taichi, excetera.To be even more realistic, he even exhibited signs of being unable to get along with those whose outward personality was similar to his mask.With the introverted, pensive and just Yagami Hikari and Hida Iori, he argued, was generally distant, and unless intrigued, he developed a habit of snubbing them.The theory that he believed they might have also been "real" has been brought up and as of yet, not disproved.

It had been known by our group for some time that Inoue Miyako had harbored romantic attraction to Ichijouji and even this he used in his plot.He slowly developed a friendship with her over the course of several years.It didn't take long before Ichijouji began exhibiting signs of interest in her as well.He confided in Motomiya many times that he 'liked' the Inoue girl, and as the 'best friend,' Motomiya encouraged Ichijouji to 'ask her out.'

He did so, much to the delight of our entire group.It was almost as though it was the final stage of his redemption.No one was more delighted than Inoue, of course.Their relationship progressed quickly.While we do know that Ichijouji, in keeping with his fabricated personality, let Inoue be the dominant one in their romance, it is also suspected that the short time it took for them advance in their dealings with each other was his doing.In all probability, he felt it was the easiest way to gain her confidence and trust, and thus knowledge of her weaknesses as she saw them and the weaknesses of those she with whom she was close.In short, he purposely used their intimacy, not only emotional, but sexual as well, as a weapon against Inou and her friends.

After several years of this game, it is believed Ichijouji began to have second thoughts.This is best illustrated by his marriage proposal to Inoue at the age of 19 (*13 is the age of legal marriage in Japan. ~SM).She accepted and they were wed soon after.

However, it was only five months after their nuptials that Ichijouji finally secure in his knowledge of the strengths and weaknesses of the Chosen Children, now adults, obviously, made his final strike.

Apparently, Ichijouji's plan for sure success was four pronged.First and foremost, he had a working knowledge that we did not believe him to be evil, regardless of his actions.Second, he understood that by all rights, we would be reluctant to hurt a friend, or in Inoue's case, her lover.Third, was his vast intelligence.During his first campaign, he had used that as his main weapon and had failed, so he pushed it to a lower amount of reliance.Fourth, he assumed whatever subconscious desire he had to lose originally had been vanquished, now that he knew and was secure in his hatred of his adversaries.

Ichijouji's second campaign as tyrant of the Digital World was short -lived.Before he had sufficient time to procure new models of his dark spirals and towers, the other Chosen had been alerted to something wrong.

Though is was the first time he had seen his digimon partner, V-mon, in years (*Ichijouji was defeated by the CCs when he was 11 ~SM), Motomiya was able to golden armor evolve him into Magnamon.From there, it was only a matter of time, a few hours, before Ichijouji was discovered, defeated and killed.

While experts are unable at this time to say for sure, it is assumed that Ichijouji believed the world--both of them, would die with him.

**_Excerpt from Kindness Corrupted._**

**_Written by Motomiya Daisuke_**

**_Original Japanese publication 2017, 6 October_**

**_Translated by Tachikawa Mimi_**

**_Original English publication non-applicable_**

**_ _**

_I still don't why I brought a gun.I guess I thought it was for protection.I mean, how could I count on finding V-mon?I never really understood the bond between chosen and digimon, so I was afraid of what we would find.We all found our partners right away, though.I wonder if Ken was looking for Wormmon when he got back, too._

_ _

_We knew he was there from the begining.The little magenta dot on our D-3's means Ken, just like the blue dot means me.We didn't think he was behind it, though.We thought he was trying to help._

_ _

_But he admitted it.He was proud of himself.For doing all this for those years without us ever knowing.All that time, we thought he cared.We did.I wish we could have made him understand that we cared about him, but I guess if two years of being his friend or marrying him didn't make understand, then nothing would._

_ _

_"Ken," I said, "we're your friends, remember?"I'd thought he had a just a lapse or something._

_ _

_"What you are," he said in this horrible, flat sounding voice, "is nothing but a bunch of insects.I should kill you all."But he couldn't. He didn't have anything to do the deed with.He was just sitting on the ground, beaten, defeated.And he wasn't going to come with us.And it didn't bother him at all._

_ _

_"Ken?"Miyako was scared and confused.There were tears in the corners of her eyes and I'm pretty sure she was getting desperate.She knelt down in the dirt beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders."Come home, koi.We can fix everything."She moved her arms to wrap them around his waist and buried her face against were his neck melded into his shoulder.She was crying."You don't need to start all overagain," she said.I don't know if she was begging him or trying to convince him or what.She thought he had a lapse, too.He fooled her, too._

_ _

_In one smooth motion he stood and hit her.Hard.He was standing with us, but Miyako was still on the ground.She scowled and started to get up, but Ken kicked her in the ribs, keeping her down.My hand flexed when I heard Miyako scream, but I didn't reach for the gun yet.Call me an optimist._

_ _

_"That's not even a tenth of what you deserve," Ken hissed._

_ _

_"I thought you loved me..." Miyako voice was all hollow sounding, or something.Like she was practically dead.I know she was dead on the inside by now; she must have been._

_ _

_"You almost act as though I meant any of that."Ken gave a short laugh, the kind your only supposed to hear in nightmares."You're not even good for a fuck."_

_ _

_That did it.Enslaving digimon...beating them...killing them...lying to us...using us...hurting Miyako...I could forgive ALL of that if he was sorry, but he wasn't.He wasn't sorry and he never would be.Taichi-senpai always taught me that sometimes killing a digimon was necessary if they were truly evil.But there's not that much of a difference between humans and digimon.If a human is truly evil, than killing him is necessary as well, isn't it?_

_ _

_I didn't think all of that, then, though.I went on instinct.I pulled out the gun and I shot._

_ _

_My therapist says that's how I rationalize killing someone in cold blood.The sad part, not the worst part, just the sad part, is that he wasn't even evil.He was crazy.He was good actor and he was crazy.If we had seen it, we could have helped him._

_ _

_Do you want to know the worst part now?_

_ _

_After I shot him, right in the head, mind you, Miyako leaned over and kissed him.Just kissed his dead body.I wonder what happened to her a lot.I never saw her again._

_ _

_ _

**Original Report written by Dr. Kido Jyou, MD**

**Translation by Sally Mikamura**

**Original English Publication _The Psychiatric Journal of Medicine, circa 2027,12 March ed._**

** **

**_Exhibit B:_**

**_Ichijouji Miyako_**

**_ _**

There was nothing about Inoue Miyako to separate her from her peers in her early life.She was the youngest of four children.She came from a reasonably well-off family and worked part time in their convenience store.Both her intelligence and looks were better than that of the average girl her age.She had hobbies and interests, friends and crushes.A normal, nondescript sort of life is what should have awaited her.

But Fate had other ideas and Inoue Miyako joined the ranks of the Chosen Children at the age of 12.She worked along side the other members of our group for roughly 4 months, until the fall of Ichijouji.Though Motomiya reached out immediately, she did not warm up quite as quickly.To be fair, however, it was only several days before she accepted him, still weeks ahead of the rest of us.

Ichijouji began his 'courtship' of her as a slow process to make it seem more realistic.Once they were an established couple, however, he played on her psyche.While she appeared to be, and thought herself to be, the dominant one in the relationship, looking back, it is somewhat clear that she was merely a pawn.One of the most obvious pieces of evidence is their sexual activity.

The Inoues' had placed a certain set of moral values within their children.Each of their offspring, with the exception of Miyako, waited until marriage to consummate their relationships.Her siblings, specifically, her sisters, Momeo and Chizuru, were well aware that Miyako had always intended to do the same.While it was culturally acceptable, Miyako had no wish to be branded as a 'slut' by her peers.

Ichijouji however, did not have such a set of morals.He had none.His lack of emotional attachment stemming from his belief that nothing but himself was based in reality and morals attest to the idea that he would see no reason to wait for sexual intimacy and have no problem with manipulating Inoue.Yagami Hikari, Inoue's closest female friend and confidante, has stated that Inoue told her of her actions with Ichijouji roughly 7-14 days after their romance became official.

A passage from Yagami's personal account of events entitled _Deception Among Us is presented at the end of this section._

After several years of a courtship in which Inoue bared her secrets and was returned with spur of the moment lies, Ichijouji and Inoue were married.(*Though Dr. Kido started calling her by the surname 'Ichijouji' as well, Miyako will remain 'Inoue' in this text so not to be confusing or misleading. ~SM)While we have reason to belief that Ichijouji was initially happy in the first few weeks of his marriage, he soon became angry and his plots to seek revenge on the Chosen Children came to their fruition.

The current theory as to why Ichijouji once again retreated to his violent ways of achieving his ends is that he learned of Inoue's pregnancy.Like his possible belief that Yagami Hikari and Hida Iori may have been "real," it is not unlikely that he felt his child could also be "real" and thus have conflicting people in control.As stated in Exhibit A, Ichijouji believed nothing happened unless he wanted to, either consciously or subconsciously.

The day of his death, Inoue was the one to discover Ichijouji's absence.She also noticed that the Digital Gate was open.Because of her thoughts regarding his reform, Inoue's initial thought was that something was wrong and the Chosen Children had been called on to help the Digital World once more.Not thinking even for a moment that Ichijouji was the one behind it, rather than someone trying to help, Inoue called Motomiya and Takaishi, who were sharing an apartment at the time.In turn, they contacted Yagami Hikari while Inoue reached Hida.The five Chosen agreed to meet in the Digital World, first to find Ichijouji and secondly to defeat whatever had caused this problem.

At the time, they obviously did not understand the full implications of Ichijouji's disappearance.

After Ichijouji's death at the hands of Motomiya, who was later incarcerated, institutionalized and finally obligated to seek counseling over the course of the following years, Inoue was subject to a complete mental breakdown.She was, unfortunately, desperately in love with the facade Ichijouji had presented to her.

Baffling medical science, her child survived the stress Inoue went through.The baby, whose gender and name we are not permitted to publish, was raised as the foster child of Yagami Hikari.As for Inoue herself, she underwent intensive therapy to regain control of her life.In 2023, fully recovered, she tried to instigate a relationship with the child, but the visual resemblance that Ichijouji's offspring bore to the father caused her to relapse.

Her current location and progress cannot be disclosed.

**_Excerpt from Deception Among Us._**

**_Written by Yagami Hikari_**

**_Original Japanese publication 2020, 7 August_**

**_Translated by Hoi Li_**

**_Original English publication non-applicable_**

_At first, I thought it was sweet.Ichijouji-san was so bashful around Miyako-chan and she was so full of life around him.I thought each other was one of the best things that ever happened to them, Wormmon and Hawkmon were undoubtedly the very best.She used to scribble things like 'Ichijouji Miyako' and 'Ken + Miyako' on the covers of her school books.She started calling him 'Ken-koi' instead of 'Ken-kun.'He called her 'Kirei no ko,' 'Purity's Child.'I thought it was sweet._

_ _

_I forget how long it was after they started dating, just a week or two, that Miyako-chan told me that she and Ichijouji-san had made love.That, I thought was strange.There was no way they're relationship was that serious.I guess you could say I thought she was embellishing.I never thought her to be a liar, but I figured they were only just fooling around.I can't deny the fact that people are hormonal at that age._

_ _

_It wasn't long after that that just being near the two of the together was awkward.They would kiss and touch in public.I suppose we should have known then that there was something not right with one of them then, but we were too busy thinking that after all he had gone through, Ichijouji-san deserved happiness..._

_ _

_...Now, sometimes when I look at [name withheld], I can't help but wonder if he was ever honestly happy at all, or that was part of his game.Miyako-chan was just game to him, but did things within his game bring him joy?_

_ _

_**-------------------**_

** **

Disclaimers: I don't know Digimon.Period.I would also like to say that while this fic is obviously influenced by both Stephen King's Carrie (format) and It (the idea of a sociopath that hurts/kills for fun), I didn't realize that until it was halfway finished.It was certainly not my intent to infringe on any copyrights there, either.

Author Notes: **Please go to http://www.angelfire.com/nc3/canonfire/thatsit.html for information regarding a Kaiyako Fanfiction Challenge.**

_ _

__

_ _

_****_

** **


End file.
